


Stiles' Daddies

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, But not evil crazy Matt, College Student Stiles, Dorms, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Stetopher Week, Stiles call his lovers Daddy, Stiles' roommate is named Matt, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles moves into the dorms for his first semester at college. He calls Peter and Chris his Daddy. Stiles' roommate, Matt, mistakes the title and thinks they are his real dads.----Stetopher Week 2018: Day 3





	Stiles' Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> There's hint of a prequel, which I was going to write... but somehow this happened instead. 
> 
> As always, not beta'd.

It had taken a year in between high school and college but Stiles finally is experiencing the college life. The most evil thing he encounter during his first week was his English lit professor. The devil assigned assigned a five-page paper due on Monday. He lost some sleep but he got it completed before the weekend. 

It would be worth it.

He was talking with his roommate, Matt, when his phone dinged.

He jumped up with his overnight bag. 

“Alright, my daddies are here to pick me up. See ya Sunday night.”

Matt rolled his eyes at him, “Okay, have a good time with your dads.”

“Oh, I plan on having a real fun weekend,” he called out as he ran out the door.

He met them halfway down the empty staircase, the elevator was broken. 

“Daddy,” he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the thick neck of his wolf and gave kissed him. 

He felt two strong hands grip his hips and pull him away, “I missed you too, baby boy.”

Stiles let go of Peter and twisted to kiss his other Daddy.

Stiles remembers the first time he called they ‘Daddy,’ over a year ago. It was during a pack meeting and he had jokingly called Chris his ‘daddy’ and the wolves all cringed. Peter delightfully announced that Chris’ was turned on.

“We wanted to meet your roommate,” Peter took the bag from the college student.

“Next time, I missed you. Never realized how much.” Stiles whines as he followed them down the stairwell.

“Remember it’s just one semester and you can move in with us,” Chris remarked.

Stiles chuckled as he grabbed each of their hands as they exited the building. “I remember not to long ago, you didn’t even want to be in the same room with me.”

The day Stiles turned eighteen, he hooked up with Peter. After the ‘Daddy’, incident, a few weeks later, it took them awhile to bring Chris within their relationship.

“I know, unlike Peter, I had more hang ups about our age gap. I felt some guilty seeing my daughter’s friend in a sexual manner. But you both didn’t give up and I’m glad. I haven’t been this happy since Ally had been born.” Chris confessed. It had taken months of persuasion but his two lovers wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

Chris’ black SUV with tinted windows was parked right outside of the dorms. Peter held the door open as Stiles slide into the passenger seat. The ex-hunter leaned over the younger man, strapping him in and stealing another kiss.

“I know we just saw you for lunch yesterday, but I’m looking forward to having you with us all weekend long,” Chris replied as he broke the kiss.

The two older men purchased a small house on the outskirts of campus the day after Stiles got his acceptance letter. They renovated it to fit all their tastes throughout the place.

Stiles had a fantastic weekend. His daddies took good care of him… on the couch, against the kitchn breaking in the new shower bench, and the new California King they had bought together. Then they had done it all over again on Sunday before Stiles limped back to his dorm room.

Matt gave him a sideways squint and asked if he had a good time with his dads.

“Hell yeah, my daddies took real good care of me.”

\----

It wasn’t if, but when, his daddies showed up unannounced.

It happened on Wednesday. The first week of college was the only easy week. Homework and projects loaded on top of and kept him busy during weeks. The past weekend he had to cancel spending it with them. He had to a few study groups he had to meet up with and chose to stay in the dorms. 

He walked in his water shoes and wet towel. He had on a pair of Peter’s sweatpants and Chris’ t-shirts. A hint of cinnamon apple hit him as he entered the room.

Matt was sitting on his bed, scarfing down a piece of apple pie. Peter was lounging on Stiles’ bed, and Chris was snooping through his desk.

“Dude, you dads brought you a homemade apple pie. It’s delicious,” Matt placed his empty napkin in the trash can. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, they are both great cooks.” Stiles agreed.

Peter swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re welcome. It’s nice to finally meet the young man who gets to live with our boy.”

Stiles tossed his wet towel over the his desk chair and hugged Chris, kissing him on his cheek.

“Peter,” Chris’ commanded. “Sorry, we just wanted to check out Stiles’ place.”

Peter stood up and opened his arms wide. Stiles slide into the embrace and placed a peck on his cheek too.

Matt arched an eyebrow at them but kept silent. His phone dinged a few minutes later, alerting him with new text. “Sorry, it’s my um, girlfriend. She got out class early and wants to grab dinner. I’ll see you later, Stiles. It was nice meeting you both.” 

The trio bid the roommate goodbye.

“Umm, would have helped if you told us he had a girlfriend.” The wolf glared at Stiles and crossed his arms.

“Why does it matter,” Stiles jutted his hip out.

“Well, we are old enough to be your father and he’s jealous of your roommate. But, can you blame him… maybe you’d be better off with someone your age.”

Chris sighed and shifted his weight as he rocked on his heels.

Stiles glared at Chris and stomped over to the man. This was not the first time this conversation occurred. “Really. Matt. No thanks.” He wrapped his arms Chris’ waist and held him close. “I’ve got my hands full with you two, I don’t even have time to look. Not that I want too. Plus, daddy,” Stiles whispered into Chris’ ear causing the man to inhale, “Didn’t you know. I like my men older and experienced.”

The lock on the door clicked before Peter sandwiched their younger lover between of them. “Maybe we should remind Chris how much you aren’t our son, but our boy. Our scents will be so embedded in your bed after we’re done, all the weres here will know your taken.” Peter growled and nipped at Stiles’ sensitive neck.

A hand slipped down the front of Chris’ dress pants, fondling his hardening cock.

“Hmm, I think I can be talked into it.” The slightly broader man moaned as he followed his boy and Peter back to the bed.

\----

It all came to ahead during Friday afternoon in the middle of the local park. It was a beautiful warm day. Stiles skipped his last class, and by the looks of it, half the college had the same idea. A group were playing volleyball and another were playing frisbee tag. 

He was on the bench under a tree as he waited for his lovers to meet up with him. He was playing a mindless game on his phone when he got a waft of pumpkin spice, his favorite latte.

Chris stood in front of him with his gift extended towards Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles accepted his drink and got up to greet his Daddy after he placed their beverages on the bench.

“Hey, Daddy.” Stiles ran his fingers through Chris’ shaggy hair. He had told Stiles one time his hair had begun to turn silver in his later twenties. “I think your due for a haircut.”

“Yeah, I’ve been putting it off.” The bright-eyed man replied. Stiles once told Chris his eyes reminded him of a crystal ball. 

“What about your other favorite dad,” Peter called out. He got a kick out of it when Matt refers to them as Stiles’ dad. Stiles kept saying he’d clear up the misunderstanding but never got around to it. 

Stiles caught a few mothers sitting on a neighboring bench giving them a look of disgust. He smirked at them. He ran up to the wolf and leapt at him, wrapping his legs around the dark-haired man’s waist.

“I missed you too.” Stiles moaned loudly as he kissed Peter deeply. He peeked over the strong man’s shoulder and winked at the ladies.

“That’s disgusting.” A familiar male voice called out.

Stiles let himself down as the two ladies took off with their strollers and briskly walked off.

He turned to face Matt approaching him with his redheaded girlfriend trailing behind.

“Hey, Matt. What’s the problem,” Stiles knew but played dumb.

Matt stopped a couple feet before them, “You two,” he sneered at Stiles’ lovers, “I knew there was something off about you all. You’re his dads, and you…” he waved his arms about. “It’s disgusting. I knew your relationship was weird.”

Peter growled at him and Matt cursed quietly, “Shit.”

Kelly got in between them, having been silent. “Okay, calm down both of you.” 

She flashed her golden cat-like eyes. “Seems there’s a misunderstanding.” She turned to her boyfriend. “Remember when I told you I smelt a different were in your room and sex. Stiles doesn’t have a secret lover. Those two are the same men. They aren’t his dads. They’re his daddies,” the short woman concluded.

“Um, that might be my fault,” Stiles placed his on Peter’s arm. “So, I didn’t really hide it… I just never cleared it up.”

“Thank god,” Matt shoulders sagged in relief. “Things make so much more sense now. I don’t think I could accept incest, to be honest but i can get used to an age gap.”

Chris stepped up beside his lovers. “You’re okay about the three of us. Besides us being older, were in a polyamorous relationship.”

“What, oh yeah. Kelly’s sister is in one of her own. Love is love.” Matt replied. “Plus, it's awesome you’re aware of the supernatural.”

Stiles agreed. 

Kelly told them to enjoy their day and pulled Matt off to meet up with their friends.

\---

Rest of the semester flew by after the confrontation. Matt and Stiles became good friends. 

His roommate was sad to see him go at the end of their time together. 

“I hope my next roommate is as cool as you,” Matt said as he taped up another box for Stiles.

The mole-covered young man was finally moving officially in with his lovers. He’s glad he lived in the dorms for the semester. It was a good experience and he’s ending the term with two new friends. It’s a bonus they’re already are part of the supernatural community.

He also knows that he and his daddies will encounter others who will mistake them as fathers and son but he knows they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll probably get around to writing the prequel where Chris has a crisis about their age difference and being attracted to Stiles.


End file.
